A ta poursuite
by Boubie
Summary: POST CIVIL WAR - Bucky se réveille après deux ans de cryogénisation mais Captain America n'est pas là. Il compte bien le retrouver, quoi qu'il en coûte.


Merci à ma Beta _EmmyDixon_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

T'Challa n'avait pas menti. La cryogénisation avait été de courte durée, cette fois. Le roi du Wakanda lui avait fait la promesse de le réveiller lorsque son équipe scientifique aurait mis au point une nouvelle prothèse pour son bras et un traitement pour stopper les pertes de contrôle. Pertes de contrôle qui, deux ans plus tôt, avaient entrainé la mort de l'agent Rhodes.

Non, la guerre au sein des Avengers n'avait pas débuté sur cette tragédie, mais uniquement sur une opposition d'idées entre les deux leaders : Captain America et Iron Man. Puis, un homme dont Bucky ne se souvenait plus du nom avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse et du manque de cohésion de l'équipe pour faire voler en éclat l'équilibre précaire qui s'était installé au fil des années. Une proie, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé être et ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à ce que l'écran d'ordinateur dans cette base d'Hydra ne renvoie l'horreur de son passé.

La découverte de la mort des parents de Stark Junior avait signé la fin de l'ère Avengers. La fin de toute collaboration et de toute intervention.

Le SHIELD, déjà bien vampirisé par HYDRA, avait été totalement démantelé. Les procès s'étaient succédés, condamnant à la fois les bons comme les mauvais. Il fallait des coupables, et quoi de mieux que la figure emblématique de Captain America ?

Les mois suivants, le taux de criminalité avait augmenté de manière inquiétante et les médias, totalement guidés par l'opinion publique, n'avaient fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu : « _Le bal costumé est terminé_ », « _Où sont les super-zéros ?_ ».

Bucky en aurait presque ri tant la situation était cocasse. Un dieu égocentrique guidant une armée d'extra-terrestres avait échoué. Une intelligence artificielle possédant une armée de robots dopés au vibranium avait aussi échoué, mais voilà qu'un homme sorti de nulle part avait juste eu à prononcer les mots magiques « _rapport 16 décembre 1991_ » pour déclencher l'explosion du groupe de super-héros, le tout accompagné de répercussions désastreuses pour le monde entier. C'était un boulevard qui s'était ouvert pour toutes les âmes les plus sombres que la terre n'ait jamais portées.

L'Italie, dont la Mafia avait assis son pouvoir à Naples, était gangrénée. Le vice avait été poussé jusqu'à l'exécution du Pape en place publique. La France était aux mains de ressortissants islamistes qui avaient mis Paris à feu et à sang. Le Louvre avait été détruit lors de la commémoration de la mort de journalistes travaillant pour un petit journal satirique. L'Europe sombrait progressivement dans les abîmes les plus sombres.

L'Asie n'était pas en reste. Le Japon avait vu l'émergence de super-vilains mutés aux rayonnements atomiques et détruisant toutes les libertés fondamentales instaurées. La Chine avait rapidement dû plier sous le joug de la menace nucléaire japonaise. Sa reddition avait signé la fin de la Chine qui portait désormais le nom de Japon de l'Ouest. L'Inde avait été rayée définitivement de la carte suite à une guerre de pouvoir entre les Etats-Unis et l'Angleterre. Ce foyer, qui habitait les plus anciennes civilisations du monde, avait été étouffé par des armes d'un nouveau genre. La guerre biologique avait débuté et les Américains avaient frappé le plus fort.

Le Wakanda avait heureusement su gérer cette crise. Ce joli petit pays n'avait pas encore été attaqué et pour cause, ses innombrables ressources. Un gisement quasi illimité en vibranium, pierres précieuses et pétrole. Le Japon unifié, l'Europe et l'Amérique en avaient besoin et des accords tacites avaient été passés pour éviter tout conflit. Le Wakanda avait donc eu droit à un sursis, mais pour combien de temps ?

C'est dans ce climat chaotique que Bucky avait été réveillé. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. T'Challa avait d'abord souhaité que sa mémoire lui soit totalement rendue avant de tenter quoi que ce soit pour son bras. Bucky devait être stable. Les sautes d'humeurs ne pouvaient plus faire partie de l'équation et entraîner la mort d'individus innocents. Le roi ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pourtant c'est ce qui était tout de même arrivé durant les traitements électrochocs des premières semaines.

Les souvenirs revenaient. Si certains étaient heureux et faisaient mention d'un gringalet blond, d'autres rappelaient des séances de torture, des viols et des meurtres perpétrés par le soldat de l'hiver.

Dans ces moments-là, Bucky perdait tout contrôle. Il frappait les médecins, saccageait le mobilier et partait dans des crises d'hystérie entrecoupées de psalmodies en russe. L'esprit à vif, les scènes se déroulaient sous ses yeux avec une exactitude terrifiante. Pendant ces moments de délire, il pouvait affirmer entendre une voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots incompréhensibles sans queue ni tête, mais qui pourtant faisaient sens pour lui. Cette voix synonyme de mort...

T'Challa était alors le seul à pouvoir ramener Bucky à la raison en l'immobilisant et en lui rappelant inlassablement son véritable nom. Ces séances se terminaient toujours par des cris puis, le regard hagard, le soldat se repliait un peu plus sur lui-même.

Après quasiment six mois de traitement, et après avoir récité de nombreux rapports sur son passé parmi les Commandos Hurlants, Bucky avait enfin été déclaré apte à vivre à nouveau avec la population. T'Challa était progressivement devenu un précieux allié, mais aussi un ami. Le roi l'avait pris sous son aile et, régulièrement, il était possible de voir les deux hommes se promener dans les jardins entre les colossales statues à l'effigie des panthères noires.

T'Challa l'avait préservé le plus longtemps possible du monde extérieur et notamment de toute histoire se rapprochant de près ou de loin aux Avengers.

Les questions étaient éludées, ou alors le roi faisait une pirouette pour changer de sujet. Bucky était loin d'être un imbécile. Il savait que les choses ne tournaient pas rond. Le Wakandien mettait beaucoup trop de cœur à l'ouvrage pour éviter toutes ses interrogations.

Avant sa cryogénisation, l'équipe de super-héros était déjà divisée, mais est-ce que ça pouvait réellement être pire ? Le peuple leur crachait au visage. Ils avaient perdu toute crédibilité en tant que sauveurs et Iron Man les avait fait enfermer.

La trahison avait été suprême pour Steve, qui était alors parti les libérer. De super-héros, ils n'étaient désormais plus rien.

La haine d'Iron Man n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Il avait déployé toute la technologie Stark pour les retrouver mais ce fut vain car ils étaient sous la protection du roi du Wakanda. T'Challa les avait aidés à se reconstruire une vie et une identité. Sans l'argent de Tony, les choses s'étaient révélées bien plus compliquées pour chacun d'entre eux, mais le roi avait assumé jusqu'au bout. Ils s'étaient tous relevés, enfin pour la plupart...

Clint avait définitivement pris sa retraite aux côtés de sa femme et de ses trois enfants. Ils avaient cependant été contraints de déménager dans la précipitation. Tony était déjà venu chez lui et il ne faisait aucun doute que le cerveau aiguisé de Stark avait décortiqué chaque élément pour retrouver l'adresse que Clint avait souhaité garder secrète.

Wanda et Sam s'étaient enfuis ensemble. Les deux avaient noué une forte amitié qui s'était peu à peu transformée en amour après l'épisode Ultron. Ils pouvaient au moins remercier Stark Junior pour ce jeu du sort. Ils sillonnaient le monde à la recherche de l'endroit parfait pour enfin pouvoir se poser et fonder une famille. La tâche était plus qu'ardue sachant que les derniers endroits paradisiaques étaient gouvernés par des extrémistes ou des mafieux.

Scott s'était, quant-à lui, plutôt bien habitué à ce nouveau monde qui ne lui était pas si étranger que ça. Son passé d'ancien voleur et de taulard lui avait permis de se forger une réputation. Il se faisait une joie de collaborer avec les plus grands ennemis de l'industrie Stark. Sa technologie Ant-Man était encore un des rares éléments qu'Iron Man ne savait pas reproduire. Et ça lui allait très bien ainsi.

Venait enfin Steve... Steve, son meilleur ami, le seul et l'unique, cette homme qui n'avait pu le sauver lors de sa chute du train mais envers qui il n'avait gardé aucune rancœur. Steve qui était l'homme le plus droit et le plus intègre qu'il connaisse. Steve qui était aussi fort qu'un roc et dont les principes et les valeurs pouvaient faire rougir jusqu'au plus saint des hommes. Mais pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

T'Challa parlait régulièrement des autres, donnant des nouvelles de chacun, mais étrangement, Captain America n'en faisait jamais partie. Comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom était interdit ou signe de mauvais présage.

Bucky avait pourtant essayé de se renseigner sur lui via internet, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il ne trouvait rien. Rien du tout. Les gros titres s'interrogeaient sur la disparition du plus célèbre soldat américain et les commentaires y allaient bon train pour le lyncher.

Captain America, qui avait sauvé tant de vies, était aujourd'hui désigné comme paria. Les gens n'étaient que des ingrats, de toute façon. Ils avaient fait de Steve un héros et aujourd'hui, ils le décrivaient comme un monstre. Un monstre face à l'illustre Iron Man, sauveur de l'humanité. Bucky trouvait ça tellement facile de s'attaquer à un seul individu. Que des lâches ! Des mensonges colportés pour discréditer le symbole de l'Amérique. Oh, qu'il aurait aimé faire payer à toutes ces personnes leur comportement abject derrière leur écran d'ordinateur, coupées de la vérité et du monde réel. Oh oui, qu'il aurait aimé leur faire du mal... et faire encore plus de mal à Tony Stark.

S'il s'en était voulu pour le meurtre d'Howard Stark, aujourd'hui il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt, avant que celui-ci et sa mère ne donnent naissance à Tony. Et puis, Steve serait resté son Steve. Ce petit avorton blond avec ce manque cruel d'assurance qui provoquait régulièrement des bagarres auxquelles seul James pouvait mettre fin à l'aide de ses poings. Oui, Bucky s'en souvenait très bien, maintenant. Et le souvenir fugace d'un œil au beurre noir le lendemain lui avait tiré un sourire triste.

Debout devant l'entrée de la demeure royale, Bucky fit doucement rouler sa nouvelle prothèse. Toutes les bandes de métal glissèrent sur ses muscles et épousèrent parfaitement leurs contours, brillantes comme jamais et sans la moindre égratignure. L'étoile rouge, signe du communisme de l'ex-URSS, avait été effacée. L'équipe médicale de T'Challa avait installé son nouveau bras la veille mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il était plus léger que l'ancien, grâce au vibranium, mais moins maniable. C'était certain, Stark aurait fait mieux... Mais pour un ancien super-soldat repenti, la nouvelle était très convenable. Et il emmerdait profondément Stark.

Caressant doucement le métal froid, un éclat lui fit relever la tête. Le roi était devant lui. Le visage neutre, Bucky récupéra les affaires que le Wakandien lui tendait. L'ancien soldat aurait aimé le remercier, lui dire que sans son intervention il serait mort, mais les signes d'affection étaient toujours compliqués. Il se détourna rapidement, portant sur son épaule ses bagages. Alors qu'il partait déjà vers l'avion privé affrété juste pour lui, T'Challa le retint. Son ton était doux.

\- « Fais attention à toi, James. »

Le super-soldat esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être pire qu'Hydra. »

Son sourire de façade s'effaça bien vite et il reprit plus sérieusement :

« J'ai besoin de le retrouver, il ne me reste que lui, tu comprends ? »

T'Challa acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, il comprenait très bien. Lui aussi aurait tout donné pour récupérer son père, mais James ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il allait s'embarquer.

Steve avait progressivement sombré dans des abysses. Impossible de le repêcher.

Même Natasha, pourtant dans le camp d'Iron Man, avait essayé d'intervenir pour stopper cette descente aux enfers.

Steve s'était emmuré dans le silence après la cryogénisation de Bucky et il était devenu impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de lui. Le manque d'occupation n'aidant pas, il était devenu irritable, à s'emporter pour un oui ou pour un non. Il avait traversé une période de colère intense et progressivement, les derniers Avengers encore de son côté s'étaient écartés, touchés par le venin de leur ancien capitaine et dans leur incapacité à changer l'état d'esprit de Steve.

Sa colère s'était ensuite progressivement dissipée pour laisser place à la dépression. T'Challa était venu le voir, mais le blond s'entêtait à vouloir rester seul, ne répondant pas aux questions du Wakandien, ne cherchant même pas à participer aux conversations. Le roi était passé le voir toutes les semaines. Jusqu'à ce que cette première année s'écoule et que Steve l'envoie se « faire foutre, lui, Bucky et toutes ses merdes de discours à la con ». Le Captain avait changé et c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, ce soir-là. Un combat s'était engagé et alors que T'Challa retenait ses coups, Steve avait tout lâché, s'était déchaîné et lui avait brisé les deux bras.

Ce jour-là, le roi était rentré chez lui maussade et convaincu que Steve ne méritait pas son aide ni son intérêt.

Mais même après l'altercation, T'Challa était revenu. Les bras plâtrés et armé d'un taser dissimulé sous sa tenue de combat.

Sauf que Steve avait disparu. Tous ses vêtements et le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'il possédait avaient été laissés à leur place. Steve avait fuit. Cela faisait désormais un an et demi que plus personne n'avait aperçu Captain America.

* * *

Le plus souvent, Bucky dormait sous les ponts ou sous les porches des maisons. T'Challa lui avait bien donné de l'argent, mais après trois mois de recherche intense, ses économies avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Il lui restait à peine de quoi se sustenter ou dormir quelques nuits à l'hôtel. Alors il se débrouillait comme il pouvait.

Il avait écumé la France, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, l'Italie et l'Espagne. Les Etats-Unis avaient d'office été rayés de sa liste, puisque Steve Rogers y était l'ennemi public numéro un, et que Tony n'attendait que son arrivée pour le cueillir.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Bucky était loin de s'imaginer que le monde avait pu autant changer en deux ans. Autant après sa cryogénisation il s'était senti un peu à la masse, autant les semaines passées dans ce nouveau monde l'avait totalement ragaillardi.

Ses réflexes avaient été les premiers à revenir. Courir, sauter, observer, se cacher. C'était devenu une routine. Très vite, il avait dû retrouver sa vitesse et sa précision aux tirs, après avoir été attaqué par un groupe extrémiste alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Sokovie. Il avait été blessé à l'épaule, mais heureusement ça n'était rien de grave, contrairement à ses assaillants qui baignaient dans leur sang.

Excellent acrobate et tireur d'élite, il avait franchi le mur séparant l'Europe de l'Union Soviétique en abattant les gardes. Ils n'allaient manquer à personne, de toute façon, alors autant faire le ménage. Sur son passage s'amoncelaient de nombreux cadavres qu'il prenait bien soin de dissimuler. Sa piste ne devait pas être repérée. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Natasha, ou à Vision. Cet "homme" lui donnait vraiment froid dans le dos.

La Sokovie... Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter ce pays avant mais ses recherches l'avaient conduit jusque là. En s'enfonçant dans les terres, il était arrivé dans une petite ville qui, quatre ans plus tôt, avait été le théâtre d'une lutte acharnée entre les Avengers et l'intelligence artificielle la plus butée que la Terre ait jamais portée... Comme son créateur, quand on y réfléchi bien.

Il savait donc que Steve était venu il y a quelques années et espérait trouver une piste. Pourtant, il ne trouva rien. Ou du moins, pas encore.

Il avait ensuite interrogé la populace. Des temples avaient été érigés en mémoire des disparus, mais il n'y avait rien pour les Avengers, à part des statues marquées par des graffitis.

Quand il avait vu celle représentant Steve, Bucky s'était senti obligé de marquer une pause et de la contempler. Elle aurait été magnifique si tous ces dessins ne l'avaient pas barbouillée. Le bouclier au bras gauche et le salut militaire de la main droite, sa taille devait avoisiner les deux mètres cinquante et, du haut du piédestal en marbre, James se sentait vraiment tout petit. Cette chasse lui sembla soudain de plus en plus ridicule.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu fais Buck ? Il est peut-être temps de vivre dans le présent et d'arrêter de courir après un fantôme. »

Il se détourna, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au visage volontaire de son ancien frère d'arme.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup de dépit, il chercha un hôtel correct et assez effacé pour passer la nuit loin des regards indiscrets.

Finalement, compte tenu de son budget limité, la seule chose qu'il trouva était un hôtel miteux. Plus un love hôtel qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. La façade portait un néon rouge clignotant et la bâtisse semblait tomber en décrépitude. Il monta les marches en bois abîmées par les années et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, loin du froid de l'hiver.

Il remonta doucement le col de son pull en laine, masquant quelques instants l'odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool. Le hall d'entrée donnait directement sur le bar, où des piliers de comptoir fumaient de vieux cigares. Une serveuse lui offrit un sourire gêné en s'écartant d'un sexagénaire un peu trop démonstratif aux yeux de Bucky qui, par réflexe, posa une main sur la lame dissimulée dans sa poche.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, son regard devenant plus pétillant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle devait manifestement aussi s'occuper de la réception puisqu'elle traita directement des modalités pour la chambre. Après avoir obtenu une clef, Bucky s'éloigna rapidement, embarrassé par les regards insistants de la demoiselle. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas mignonne, mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Sa chambre était à l'image de l'hôtel. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge carmin. Un grand lit rond trônait au centre de la pièce et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette noire. L'endroit pouvait paraître cosy si on ne s'attardait pas sur les quelques toiles d'araignée au plafond, les rideaux de velours noir troués et les parures de draps maculées. Bucky se dit que c'était de toute façon mieux que la rue, ou que ce qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était le soldat de l'hiver.

Doucement, il fit passer son pull par-dessus ses épaules. Sa blessure l'élançait, mais c'était supportable. Il devait juste vérifier qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Délicatement, le t-shirt noir qu'il portait sous son pull fut retiré et jeté par terre. Torse nu, il s'avança dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir dont les coins étaient brisés.

Sa peau était blafarde et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Cette vision de lui-même lui arracha un petit rictus. T'Challa avait vraiment fait du super boulot. Jamais le soldat de l'hiver n'aurait vérifié son apparence, et pourtant lui venait de le faire. Tout en étirant ses bras, Bucky observa l'entaille proche de ses omoplates. La plaie semblait saine. Tout était parfait. En revanche, l'odeur sous ses aisselles l'était un peu moins.

Il fit couler l'eau de la douche alors qu'il retirait son jeans délavé et son boxer. Frissonnant, il avança sous le jet d'eau chaude et souffla de bien-être. Rapidement, il frotta ses mains sur ses pectoraux et son ventre pour éliminer sommairement la crasse accumulée pendant ces quatre derniers jours. Epuisé, il passa sa tête sous le jet d'eau et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le carrelage froid pour soulager la tension de ses muscles. L'eau cliquetait sur sa prothèse.

Bucky resta dans cette position, le corps détendu et la tête baissée, pendant cinq minutes. L'eau qui coulait sur le sol était d'abord teintée de marron, mais elle s'éclaircit par la suite. Ses longues mèches brunes obstruaient partiellement sa vue et un doux nuage de vapeur empli progressivement la pièce.

Steve lui manquait. Le sort s'acharnait à vouloir les séparer.

Dès leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait aidé ce petit blond à se sortir d'une emmerde, il avait su qu'ils deviendraient amis. Son regard malicieux, son sourire innocent et ses fossettes rougies par l'effort du combat avait achevé Bucky de se décider à le raccompagner dans son foyer. Les jours suivants, le brun avait mis un point d'honneur à venir le chercher pour pouvoir l'accompagner à l'école. Ils étaient dans des classes séparées, et cette constatation l'avait, à l'époque, profondément choqué, puisque d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant ou même remarqué dans l'école. Il faut dire que le blond était plutôt du genre discret. Il était un souffre-douleur permanent, et James l'avait alors pris sous son aile. Leur amitié était restée et s'était solidifiée avec le temps.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait revu Steve, mais cette fois en super-soldat, avec trente centimètres de plus et des muscles à faire rougir de honte les plus grands acteurs des années 50. Les sentiments qui l'avaient alors percuté de plein fouet étaient la fierté d'être ami avec cet homme, mais aussi la jalousie. Jalousie de voir que toutes les femmes de la base ne s'intéressaient plus qu'à lui désormais. Si elles l'avaient connu quelques années plus tôt, elles n'auraient jamais daigné l'observer. Mais lui, Bucky, avait toujours été là et l'avait aimé dès le début. Le sérum n'avait rien changé.

Ses poings se serrèrent avec force contre le carrelage et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il en aurait chialé. Et dire qu'il avait failli le tuer au Triskelion. A cette pensée, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Steve avait été tellement buté pendant ce combat. Refusant toute lutte, il avait clairement déstabilisé l'homme qu'il était. Au point que même sans savoir réellement qui était Steve Rogers, le soldat de l'hiver l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Il se souvenait également de son dos contre son torse, et de la quantité d'émotions qui avait explosé en lui à ce moment. Une véritable tempête. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il devait le tuer en l'étranglant ou, au contraire, lui faire du bouche-à-bouche et le secouer pour demander des réponses. A partir de ce jour-là, l'arme d'Hydra était devenue défaillante et un certain Captain America hantait chaque nuit ses rêves.

Au début, il rêvait de sa mort. De toutes les façons possibles dont il aurait pu le tuer sur cet héliporteur. Et puis, au fil des semaines, son rêve avait pris une toute autre tournure, où les gémissements de douleur du blond sonnaient de plus en plus comme des suppliques teintées de plaisir. Chaque matin après les événements du Triskelion, James Buchanan Barnes se levait avec une trique monstrueuse. Chaque matin ce désir était assouvi en pensant à cet homme, et chaque matin il se sentait lamentable de fantasmer sur un inconnu.

Bucky souffla pour se redonner une contenance. Il commençait vraiment à avoir un sérieux problème. Son désir grimpa en flèche lorsque d'une main timide, il effleura le bout de sa verge. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son gland qui pulsait à lui en faire mal. Son érection était douloureuse et la pression ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Il effleura son pénis sur toute la longueur, redessinant les veines qui pulsaient sous ses doigts. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas de contrainte de temps ou qu'il ne devait pas se cacher. Il voulait redécouvrir les sensations.

Après quelques minutes à recommencer ce même manège, il consentit enfin à refermer sa paume sur son gland qui s'était teinté d'un violet plus soutenu. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce soupir, d'abord timide, se mua rapidement en un râle de plaisir lorsque sa main pressa plus fort le gland. Il effleura du pouce son prépuce pour descendre un peu plus sur le frein. Les sensations étaient délicieuses. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts lorsqu'il débuta les va-et-vient sur sa hampe. Sa poigne se resserra à mesure que l'orgasme montait. Il changea même de main pour tenter de ralentir un peu le moment, grâce à la froideur de son bras en métal. Putain, que c'était bon ! Sa main droite libre passa entre ses jambes où il caressa ses testicules.

Une image se forma dans son esprit, un jeune homme blond plein de promesses et de courage. Bucky sentit la honte l'envahir à mesure que la pensée se transforma distinctement en Steve. Non, c'était son ami ! D'accord, son meilleur ami, et il l'aimait, mais seulement comme un frère ! Comme s'il venait de se brûler, il retira vivement ses deux mains.

Bucky se retourna sous la douche, collant son dos au carrelage. Il releva la tête, de sorte à la placer directement sous le jet. Il essayait de retrouver ses esprits mais son érection ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il était totalement perdu. Était-ce les sessions successives de cryogénisation qui lui avaient grillé les neurones ? Il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur Steve... D'accord, suite aux événements du Triskelion, il l'avait bien fait, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Steve n'était plus un inconnu à ses yeux.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans ses moments d'intense réflexion. De toute façon, qui pouvait le surprendre ici ? Et puis, personne n'avait encore la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens. Stark n'avait pas encore inventé cette machine-là, railla-t-il, moqueur. Il aurait juste à porter ça sur la conscience.

Sa main métallique descendit lentement sur ses pectoraux puis son ventre avant de se perdre le long de ce chemin brun qui descendait du nombril jusqu'à sa verge. Il caressa son gland, où déjà quelques gouttes perlaient de sa fente. Il imagina alors que Steve était là.

De son autre main, il malaxa ses testicules doucement. L'association des va-et-vient sur son pénis et des caresses sur ses bourses était divine. Il voyait Steve en face de lui. C'était totalement délirant d'imaginer ça avec son meilleur ami, mais l'image lui fit un effet monstrueux. Il rejeta alors sa tête en arrière et son crâne se cogna contre le carrelage. La bouche grande ouverte, aucun son n'en sortit. L'air commençait à lui manquer.

Une idée encore plus incongrue traversa le fil de ses pensées alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. C'est d'ailleurs souvent à ces moments-là que votre esprit vous dicte des choses stupides mais qui vous allument d'une façon incroyable. Des pensées « sales » comme aimait les appeler Bucky. Et pour être sales, elles l'étaient !

Il imagina Steve s'approcher de lui, lécher ses doigts. C'était vraiment bandant. Il imagina ses doigts, qui étaient précédemment sur ses testicules, descendre plus bas pour venir effleurer son anus. Délicatement, il redessina le contour de son anneau de chair alors que la main en métal sur sa verge accélérait son mouvement. L'orgasme allait être foudroyant.

Il se pénétra alors à l'aide de son index. D'abord une phalange, puis deux. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un peu de salive et la position n'était pas si confortable. Sa verge diminua légèrement de taille, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il n'était pas contre le fait de faire durer un peu plus cette séance de masturbation. Alors qu'il commençait les allers-retours entre ses fesses, l'image de Steve l'échauffa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cette façon de se donner du plaisir était nouvelle pour Bucky. Inconcevable dans les années 50, ce goût d'interdit l'émoustilla. Il inséra alors le majeur, qui eut un peu plus de mal à passer l'anneau. C'était douloureux mais foutrement excitant. Devant lui, Steve souriait, comme une invitation à continuer plus vite et plus fort. Doucement, il reprit les va-et-vient dans ses fesses, calquant le rythme sur celui déjà important imposé à sa verge qui reprenait de la longueur.

Jusqu'au moment où, sans vraiment comprendre qu'il avait découvert l'endroit le plus érogène de son anatomie, il hurla de plaisir. C'était bon, juste incroyable. Son sexe pulsait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il frottait ce point à l'intérieur de lui. Ses genoux commençaient à ne plus vouloir le supporter et il dut appuyer un peu plus fort son dos contre le mur pour ne pas glisser. Ses doigts venaient et allaient à une vitesse folle à l'intérieur de lui et il commença à jurer en russe. Le rythme devenait insoutenable sur sa verge qu'il serra plus fort de son bras métallique. La sensation était incroyable. Ses doigts continuaient d'aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui, frottant les parois et sa prostate à chaque passage. Bucky secoua la tête alors que d'autres gémissements passaient ses lèvres. S'il avait su que c'était si bon...

Ses cheveux se collèrent sur ses joues rougies par l'effort et, alors qu'il poussa une dernière fois son majeur en lui, ses parois se contractèrent sur ses doigts et il éjacula avec puissance au creux de sa main. Plusieurs jets étaient partis. Il y avait du sperme sur son nombril, dans sa main, et même sur le sol de la douche mais, à cet instant, il s'en foutait royalement.

Il avait tout simplement eu le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Sa respiration haletante se calma progressivement alors qu'il glissait le long du carrelage pour s'accroupir et reprendre ses esprits. L'image de Steve, toujours présente devant lui, disparut.

La tête rejetée en arrière, appuyée contre le carrelage, Bucky fixa le plafond alors que sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son cœur revenaient progressivement à la normale. Les sensations avaient été divines, mais un sentiment de honte l'envahit peu à peu. Il s'était masturbé en pensant à Steve. Pire, il s'était doigté.

Les joues rougies, il se releva et termina de se laver. Le savon sur son corps lui donna l'impression d'expier ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

Le jour, une altercation était survenue entre la gérante de l'hôtel, cette jolie blonde qui lui avait fait du charme dès son arrivée, et un groupe de militaires russes. Juste une histoire d'alcool et de contrebande. Pas un motif assez sérieux pour créer un risque, mais tout de même suffisant pour que le commandant de la troupe veuille profiter de la demoiselle en échange de son silence.

C'était clairement du chantage, et tout le monde le savait. Les quelques clients au bar étaient alors partis en vitesse, prétextant des choses à faire, alors que déjà les militaires s'amassaient en rond autour de leur commandant. Ce dernier avait attrapé la jeune fille pour la plaquer sur le ventre en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, chuchotant des paroles salaces alors que la gérante hurlait d'effroi à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Les militaires, dont l'œil lubrique observait la scène, encourageaient leur meneur. Certains commençaient même à écarter les pans de leur treillis pour avoir accès à leur sexe. Pas mieux que des animaux.

Alors que le commandant la déshabillait en coupant chaque lanière de sa robe au couteau, les cris de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Elle allait se faire violer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et elle passerait également sous les autres soldats qui commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, les lèvres tremblantes et mouillées de larmes, attendant le moment où l'homme s'emparerait d'elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre, de lutter. Les paupières closes à l'extrême, elle attendit encore mais rien ne vint. Puis des couinements, des respirations qui se coupent. Elle sentit le plancher trembler à plusieurs reprises et un liquide chaud couler sur son dos. Alors que des larmes continuaient à couler en torrent sur son doux visage, elle sentit un poids lui écraser la jambe. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, retenant un cri. Puis plus rien. Aucun son, à part une respiration saccadée vers sa gauche, et ces quelques mots chuchotés :

\- « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Si le soldat de l'hiver aurait quitté l'hôtel sans un regard pour cette jeune femme, lui n'avait pas pu. Il avait franchi la porte d'entrée sans se faire repérer par les soldats. Décidant de fuir tout simplement. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Mais arrivé sur les marches du perron, un cri plus fort que les autres l'avait résigné à faire demi-tour. Il les avait tous massacrés. Rapidement, efficacement. Il avait été sympa, pour la plupart, ils n'avaient même pas senti leur mort.

La gérante l'avait remercié mille fois, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Bucky, alors que celui-ci s'était raidi comme un piquet lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacé.

Finalement, en posant ses bagages dans cet hôtel miteux, le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il n'en repartirait pas. La gérante lui avait proposé un job pour le remercier. Oh, pas grand-chose, il serait à la réception, et garde du corps quand il faudrait intervenir – et dans ce monde, dieu seul sait que les interventions seraient fréquentes. En échange, elle lui offrait le gîte et le couvert.

Le brun avait hésité un long moment. Il devait retrouver Steve. Sa dernière famille. Le choix était difficile... Il n'avait vécu que pour ça depuis trois mois, et même avant. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher sur Terre. C'était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Totalement indécis, il accepta d'abord de rester quelques jours, le temps de laisser cicatriser sa plaie et de se reposer un peu. De quelques jours, cela était passé à quelques semaines, puis quelques mois.

* * *

Huit mois qu'il habitait le _Paradise_. Héléna, la gérante, avait été réellement adorable avec lui. Le laissant lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul et, au contraire, lui tenant compagnie quand les nuits devenaient longues et que sa solitude le pesait. Bucky ne se prenait pas réellement la tête. La jeune blonde était plaisante, puisqu'elle ne posait aucune question sur son passé.

Alors qu'au début, la froideur de Bucky effrayait les clients, le brun était devenu de plus en plus chaleureux et apprécié des habitués de l'hôtel. Il faut dire que son sourire, lorsque celui-ci était franc, était totalement irrésistible. Héléna pouvait en témoigner.

Le brun avait finalement décidé de rester. La jeune femme avait besoin de lui et il se sentait enfin utile pour quelque chose, pour quelqu'un...

Le fait de fantasmer sur Steve n'avait pas aidé non plus. Bucky s'en voulait d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour son meilleur ami et avait décidé de prendre un peu de recul, pensant que ces semaines de recherche intensive l'avaient égaré. Ça ne devait être qu'une passe, et ses sentiments envers l'ancien symbole de l'Amérique redeviendraient comme avant : une profonde amitié.

La routine s'était vite installée et cela lui convenait. Bucky avait aidé à retaper l'hôtel - changer la moquette et les tapisseries avait été nouveau pour lui mais, débrouillard, il avait su s'adapter. L'hôtel miteux était devenu un charmant love hôtel aux couleurs chaudes, où de nombreuses tentures rouges serpentaient au plafond. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette lie de vin et des coussins étaient éparpillés çà et là.

Le soir, quand les températures extérieures chutaient dangereusement et que le blizzard faisait claquer les volets, Héléna venait se réfugier dans le lit de Bucky. Il l'attendait comme à chaque fois, nu, les bras écartés pour l'inviter à s'abandonner. Un petit sourire doux afin d'apaiser cette femme traumatisée un jour de tempête - c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Bucky, mais il n'avait posé aucune question. Comme à chaque fois, il lui faisait l'amour pour la détendre. En pensant à Steve... encore.

Bucky s'était découvert un penchant pour la sodomie. Et il savait que lorsqu'il s'était bien comporté, Héléna était plus encline à le laisser faire. Cette perversion lui avait fait peur, au début, ne sachant pas où elle prenait racine. Et puis, il avait chassé cette idée, sachant que les mœurs avaient évolué. Il n'avouerait pas à voix haute que cela l'excitait parce qu'il imaginait avoir les mêmes sensations que s'il prenait Steve. Ses gestes parlaient suffisamment d'eux-mêmes, de toute façon. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas prononcé le nom de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il jouissait dans le cul de la belle... Trop, beaucoup trop de fois.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Il avait servi différents clients et s'était interposé entre deux hommes pendant une bagarre près du bar. La journée était passée tranquillement, et comme tous les soirs depuis deux mois environ, Bucky prit place dans le canapé aux cotés d'Héléna. Il cala son dos contre le dossier, posa ses pieds sur la table basse et souffla un bon coup. Qu'allait-il voir de nouveau, aujourd'hui ? Héléna s'empara de la télécommande et la télévision s'alluma directement sur une chaîne d'informations.

Le monde n'allait pas bien. C'était grossièrement l'idée. Le Népal, qui était devenu un pays côtier de l'océan Indien après la destruction de l'Inde, s'était procuré l'arme nucléaire et les missiles étaient pointés directement sur Tokyo. Un bordereau défila sous les images du Népal. Il indiquait que la Corée du Nord avait accompli le plus gros essai nucléaire jamais réalisé pour son propre pays. Dix tonnes avait explosé au large des côtes. Kim Jong-un s'était félicité d'avoir doublé la charge explosive comparé à l'essai précédent. Un second bordereau indiqua alors que la Corée du Sud avait été victime d'un séisme d'une magnitude 5.3 sur l'échelle de Richter. La connerie humaine, souffla alors Bucky pour Héléna, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les images changèrent alors et Bucky s'installa plus profondément dans le canapé. C'était le moment qu'il attendait avec impatience. Captain America avait repris du service. Et quel service !

Au début, les médias avaient pensé à un nouveau groupuscule terroriste déclarant la guerre aux nouvelles puissances. Les gros cartels mexicains avaient été massacrés, les favelas brésiliennes purifiées. Puis le couperet était tombé lorsque Steve Rogers lui-même avait adressé un message enflammé au monde, annonçant fièrement qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la civilisation humaine et que lui vivant, ça n'était pas une bande de fous qui gouverneraient. Il avait également adressé un message à Tony Stark, lui demandant ce qu'il attendait pour agir. Mais c'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose, puisqu'il avait ensuite enchaîné sur le fait que le milliardaire devait simplement s'enrichir comme le bon vendeur d'armes qu'il avait été et était redevenu. Vérité ou pure provocation ? Ça, le brun l'ignorait.

Bucky se souvenait... Il ne portait ni l'uniforme ni le casque de Captain America. Il s'était filmé devant un fond noir, se tenant droit sur sa chaise, avec un plan de son visage et de ses épaules. Le blond avait une mine atroce. Son teint était cireux et des cernes marquaient le contraste entre ses joues rosies et ses yeux bleu azur.

Ces yeux... Bucky ne les avait jamais vus aussi déterminés, aussi sauvages. S'il ne connaissait pas l'homme de la vidéo, il aurait tremblé devant son discours et sa prestance. Une aura noire se dégageait de lui. Bucky en avait frissonné devant la télé. Il s'était même enfoncé plus fortement dans le siège.

Du coin de l'œil, Héléna l'observait alors que des images de Captain America défilaient. Il s'en rendit compte mais la laissa faire. Réagir aurait signifié qu'il accordait de l'importance à la situation et à cet homme. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle pose des questions. Il se sentait bien au _Paradise_...

Elle devait se douter que le nom murmuré durant leurs ébats appartenait à l'homme qui passait actuellement sur toutes les chaînes d'informations mais il ne voulait pas lui confirmer l'idée. Il avait bien trop honte. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle continua de le fixer.

Un léger raclement de gorge reporta toute l'attention de Bucky sur Héléna. Que voulait-elle ?

\- « C'est lui ? » Sa question n'était pas agressive. « C'est lui... Steve ? »

Bucky leva un sourcil perplexe puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

\- « La façon dont tu l'observes, peut être... » Répondit-elle doucement. « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? » Le brun la fixa et attendit qu'elle continue.

\- « Tu trembles lorsque j'allume la télé, on dirait un gosse... On dirait que t'attends que ça. »

\- « Que ça ? »

\- « De le voir... oui. Tu es si expressif dans ces moments-là. Je pourrais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. » Termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Demanda-t-il, moqueur. Il espérait qu'en tournant la situation à la dérision, elle se stopperait. Mais elle était loin d'être bête. C'est aussi pour ça que l'ancien soldat l'appréciait.

\- « L'admiration, la peur aussi. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « L'amour... »

\- « Je pense que tu te... »

\- « Trompes ? » Le coupa-t-elle. « Bucky, tu penses que je ne sais pas qui tu es ? James Buchanan Barnes. » Elle avait gonflé la voix comme pour réprimander un enfant, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le voir se braquer.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il ne lui avait jamais dit son véritable nom.

\- « Comment ? »

\- « Je connais très bien Wanda Maximoff, nous étions ensemble à l'école. Alors, quand elle est devenue Avengers, j'ai suivi ce qu'elle faisait. » Ah oui, dit comme ça, forcément, c'est si évident... Bucky roula des yeux.

\- « Et tu attends maintenant pour le dire ? »

\- « Oui, parce que si tu le cherches, sache qu'il a été vu en Sokovie. » Elle pointa du doigt la télévision qui présentait un bunker explosé à une centaine de kilomètres du _Paradise_.

Bucky se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes. Impossible ! Steve était là, si proche de lui. Il se redressa et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, fixant avec attention le reportage.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Bordel ! Steve... Une petite moue de fierté apparut subrepticement sur son visage alors que le blond à la télévision enchaînait pirouettes et figures stylisées pour venir à bout de quelques assaillants. Une telle force se dégageait de l'ancien symbole américain. Bucky se sentit fondre, et malgré toute sa persévérance à cacher ses émotions, Héléna n'avait rien raté de ce spectacle fascinant.

Le brun était si distant, si inexpressif généralement, que la jeune femme fut frappée par le fait qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment rien de lui.

\- « Qu'attends-tu pour le rejoindre ? Il ne restera pas éternellement ici et je pense que tu devrais te magner avant qu'il ne t'échappe. » Sourit-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bucky, qui se redressa du canapé à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses muscles roulèrent sous ses vêtements. Il avait déjà amorcé le mouvement pour partir, alors que de son autre main, il finissait cul sec son verre de Vodka. Le brun souffla un vague merci alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, sautant une marche sur deux, et s'enferma dans ses appartements.

Le souffle court, il se colla dos à la porte, attendant que le rythme endiablé de son cœur se calme. Il était si proche de le revoir. L'euphorie gagna peu à peu tout son être et ses efforts pour se calmer furent vains. Précipitamment, il fourra deux paires de jeans dans son sac ainsi que quelques pulls et un pistolet. Il devait se dépêcher. Héléna avait raison. Steve Rogers ne s'attardait jamais.

* * *

Pour le commun des mortels, la piste menant à Steve Rogers aurait été impossible à déterminer, mais pour un super-soldat surentraîné et classé parmi les meilleurs assassins du siècle passé, la tâche ne fut pas si compliquée que cela.

Bucky avait marché plus de six heures vers l'ouest avant de trouver la première trace. C'était furtif, presque invisible, mais les yeux aiguisés du brun n'étaient pas passés à côté. Parfois, il discernait des empreintes de pas effacées précipitamment, ou alors des gouttelettes de sang sur un mur.

Le chemin se dessinait progressivement dans son esprit alors que les indices s'amoncelaient de plus en plus. Au détour d'une petite ruelle, alors qu'il se trouvait devant un carrefour offrant trois directions possibles, une entaille au couteau lui indiqua la suite. C'était simple... Presque trop simple...

Bucky freina l'allure pour finalement totalement s'arrêter au milieu du chemin pavé. Les indices étaient compliqués à détecter, mais pourtant si simples à voir pour un agent surentraîné. Steve l'avait forcément fait exprès. Ce n'était pas possible autrement... Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt. Steve devait se cacher, être invisible.

Bucky se demandait de plus en plus si ce n'était pas un piège tendu par Hydra. Il soupira de dépit et se gratta le sommet du crâne, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs. Il se reprocha de ne pas avoir demandé à Héléna de les lui couper. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée inutile.

Devait-il abandonner cette piste, revenir en arrière ? Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il prit la résolution de continuer. Pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Au mieux, il tomberait sur Steve, au pire il serait mort et il ne manquerait à personne.

Ses pas le menèrent, après une heure de marche, devant un gymnase. A une centaine de mètres environ, Bucky s'allongea derrière un buisson. Il observa ses coordonnées à l'aide d'un GPS, puis se tourna sur le ventre et sortit de son sac une paire de jumelles.

Le gymnase semblait désaffecté depuis des années. La façade était recouverte de lierre et la toiture était fragilisée à différents endroits. Il chercha également les différentes entrées et sorties ainsi que les points d'accès cachés par des angles morts. Il ne voulait pas être repéré. La double porte de l'entrée principale était grande ouverte, ça sonnait comme une invitation à pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Bucky se fit la réflexion que c'était vraiment le prendre pour un imbécile.

Il rangea son matériel dans son sac puis franchit la distance le séparant encore du gymnase en restant accroupi, le dos voûté au maximum pour éviter qu'on le repère. Il s'adossa contre un des côtés du bâtiment. Il se positionna dans un coin et attendit un quelconque mouvement en provenance de l'intérieur. Après cinq minutes de silence pesant, il se décala en pas chassés jusqu'à une petite fenêtre juste assez large pour le laisser passer. De son bras métallique, il fit éclater le verre et se contorsionna pour pénétrer dans le gymnase.

L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur : le bâtiment était délabré, des arbustes poussaient au milieu du sol, fissurant le plancher, le crépi s'arrachait un peu partout, et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les bancs. Visiblement, Bucky était tombé sur l'ancien terrain de basket. Il longea le mur derrière le panier, puis ouvrit une porte à battant donnant sur un sombre couloir. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et c'est à l'aveuglette que l'ancien soldat de l'hiver s'avança. Ses pas, plus légers qu'une plume, s'écrasèrent sur quelques morceaux de verre. Bucky grinça des dents. Si Hydra était là, c'était mal engagé.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir sombre, un son d'abord quasiment inaudible se fit de plus en plus distinct. Cela ressemblait à de l'eau. Le bruit le mena juste devant une porte : celle des vestiaires. Il poussa la porte avec une lenteur extrême et s'arma de son pistolet. Il infiltra la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Le bruit était celui d'une douche. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire... Probablement les quelques mètres les plus stressants de sa vie. Il avança doucement, tout doucement... Le rideau des douches collectives n'était plus qu'à un petit mètre de lui. Le bruit se faisait plus fort, plus clair.

D'un coup sec, Bucky tira sur le rideau et braqua son arme devant lui.

Rien. Rien du tout ! C'était rageant ! Il allait faire demi-tour quand un coup le projeta contre le mur.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol mouillé. Son arme roula plus loin. Tous ses sens en alerte, le brun força sur ses bras pour se relever au plus vite. Il allait relever la tête, quand un coup sur son crâne le fit retomber. Son corps fut alors soulevé dans les airs et projeté contre le pommeau de douche. Il le prit de plein fouet contre sa colonne vertébrale et étouffa un cri de douleur. Un autre coup sur sa tête le cloua au sol et sa vision se troubla. Du sang coulait sur son front et ses paupières. Ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

Tremblant, il anticipa le coup suivant en roulant sur sa gauche. Son assaillant était peut-être très fort, mais il était prévisible. Il se redressa d'un coup sec, faisant craquer son dos, puis prit appui sur un des murs et se projeta contre l'homme. Alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour du cou de l'autre, la vision directe des cheveux blonds juste en-dessous lui arracha un cri de surprise. Déstabilisé, l'homme en profita pour l'attraper par le dos et le plaquer contre le mur. Il écrasa puissamment son poing à deux centimètres de la tête brune, fissurant le mur.

Bucky ne bronchait pas. Il était tellement tétanisé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- « Bucky ! » Steve était tout sauf heureux. Une moue colérique barrait son visage tandis que ses sourcils étaient froncés. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es totalement inconscient ou quoi ? »

Les yeux ronds de surprise du brun disparurent alors, et il afficha la même mine que le blond.

\- « Et toi, bordel ? Tu étais où quand je me suis réveillé ? »

Steve s'essuya furtivement le front en s'écartant de quelques centimètres du visage du soldat. Sa face était toujours renfrognée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, comme si la réponse de Bucky ne correspondait pas du tout à ses attentes. L'ancien symbole américain encra son regard dans celui bleu du soldat de l'hiver, et Bucky se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi sauvage. Il avait l'impression que Steve allait le bouffer.

\- « Il fallait que je m'écarte de toi... » Souffla-t-il, son expression farouche toujours présente.

Les deux super-soldats se sondèrent, ne bougeant pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. La situation était plus que tendue et le brun avait le sentiment que Steve pourrait le tuer s'il faisait un seul mouvement. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son ami auparavant, mais là, il commençait sérieusement à flipper. Doucement, comme pour s'adresser à un animal effrayé, Bucky murmura :

\- « Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Un sourire amer s'afficha sur les lèvres du Captain qui serra les poings un peu plus fort, faisant craquer le cuir de ses gants. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés suite au combat et son torse nu se soulevait avec plus de rapidité que précédemment.

\- « De toi... »

Son ton de voix n'était pas tendre. Il avait toujours cette étincelle indomptable dans le regard. Bucky était impressionné. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Steve pensait-il vraiment que le soldat de l'hiver reviendrait pour le tuer ? Avait-il si peu confiance en lui ?

\- « Steve, je ne chercherai plus jamais à t'exécuter... Je peux me contrôler, maintenant, tu sais... » Bucky avait dit ces dernières paroles dans un souffle.

Il fallait vraiment désamorcer la situation parce que Steve allait lui exploser à la gueule. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux alors que le torse nu de Steve s'était collé au sien. Son regard était insoutenable. Une tempête faisait rage dans ses yeux lapis-lazuli. Le regard de Steve passa de la traînée de sang sur le front du brun à ses yeux, puis à ses lèvres qu'il se mordillait. Puis, très vite, un brasier s'alluma dans ses prunelles et, d'une voix rauque, il répondit :

\- « Mais pas moi. »

Les lèvres de Steve s'écrasèrent alors sur celles de Bucky. Le brun, sous le choc, ne réagit pas alors que le blond initiait un des baisers les plus impétueux qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Puis, d'un coup, comme si Steve prenait conscience de la situation, il fit un pas en arrière. Son regard était choqué. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, alors que le soldat de l'hiver le regardait, totalement perdu. Les deux hommes ne bougeaient plus. Cela dura à peine plus d'une seconde, mais la scène se répétait en boucle dans la tête du brun. L'affrontement, les questions, le baiser.

L'ancien symbole américain semblait absent, rongé par la culpabilité.

Lorsqu'enfin Bucky trouva la force de bouger, le blond changea d'expression. Ses traits se durcirent à nouveau, tandis qu'il contractait sa mâchoire. Son regard se fit sombre, déterminé. Il pivota sur le côté à une vitesse folle. Bucky eut à peine le temps de le suivre. Il devina rapidement ses plans et hurla :

\- « Non, Steve, arrête ! »

Trop tard. Le noir l'aspira, alors qu'une douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Le soldat de l'hiver sombra, étalé de tout son long sur le sol humide, alors que des bruits de course résonnaient sur le carrelage des vestiaires, puis dans le couloir, avant de finalement disparaître.

La dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Bucky avant qu'un voile ne recouvre sa vision fut que Steve Rogers était vraiment devenu un lâche.

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes rageait. Il pestait contre les mauvaises herbes qui le faisaient trébucher. Il pestait contre les animaux errants qui l'obligeaient à redoubler de vigilance. Il pestait contre ce nouveau monde, si avancé technologiquement, alors qu'aucun véhicule n'était accessible en Sokovie. A croire que les gens ne se déplaçaient pas. Il pestait contre à peu près tout, en fait.

Rempli de colère, il shoota dans une brique qui brisa la vitre d'une fenêtre. Putain, il s'était fait mal au pied, en plus ! Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, puis il baissa la tête et avança d'un pas des plus résolus.

Il voulait rentrer au plus vite au _Paradise_ et oublier toute cette histoire sordide et cet échec.

Steve Rogers l'avait assommé, vous y croyez, vous ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cet homme ? Le sérum lui avait grillé les neurones, ou quoi ? C'était un effet secondaire ? Bucky voulait savoir, parce que là, il avait pété un câble !

Les poings serrés, le regard énervé, il parcourut en un temps record la distance qui le séparait de l'hôtel. Il eut même le temps de se défouler sur les coupe-gorge qu'il croisa.

A son arrivée au _Paradise_ , Héléna ne se risqua pas à lui demander comment ça s'était passé. L'expression de l'homme parlait suffisamment d'elle-même. Une aura noire se dégageait de lui. Le brun n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'arrêter et de la saluer. Il était directement monté dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte. Le message était clair.

Dans la chambre de Bucky, l'ensemble du mobilier vola. Il allait tuer Steve et sa lâcheté ! Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su contrer le coup, de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour apaiser son ami. Putain, il avait tout raté.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et un premier sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres, puis un second. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur son jeans. James observa de longues minutes la tache humide alors que d'autres apparaissaient non loin. Oui, il chialait. Il pleurait parce qu'il était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami qui, après lui avoir soufflé le chaud puis le froid, s'était encore barré...

D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses joues, tandis que d'autres larmes débordaient de ses prunelles bleues. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper le trop plein d'émotion. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait plus aucun self-contrôle.

Alors qu'il commençait à renifler de plus en plus bruyamment, un petit bruit contre sa porte attira son attention. Une feuille était passée sous la fente. Il reconnu l'écriture penchée d'Héléna. Cette femme était vraiment en or. Un léger sourire, n'atteignant toutefois pas ses yeux, barra son visage lorsqu'il lut le papier.

 _Bucky, tu es vraiment une personne formidable et s'il ne l'a pas vu, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Prends quelques jours si tu en as besoin. Le Paradise peut très bien se passer de tes services pour le moment, le temps que tu récupères._

 _Avec tout mon amour. Héléna_

Un autre sanglot le secoua et un vrai sourire étira cette fois ses lèvres. Il reposa la lettre sur la commode et s'allongea dans le lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le happer.

Il ne rêva pas, cette nuit-là, mais il n'eut jamais aussi froid de toute sa vie.

* * *

"Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent." C'est la réflexion que se fit Bucky alors qu'il séparait deux poivrots débattant sur celui qui avait le plus de cicatrices de guerre.

Après les avoir attrapés par le bras et poussés aux deux extrémités de la pièce, Bucky retira son pull en le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête, provoquant des sifflements appréciateurs de la part des habitués du bar et d'Héléna. Il contracta son bras métallique dans une pose exagérée et lâcha ensuite, de but en blanc :

\- « T'façon, c'est moi qui gagne ! » Une vague de rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Héléna secoua la tête, poussant légèrement le torse musclé de Bucky.

\- « Rhabille-toi, tombeur. Tu as des clients devant la réception. »

Avec un sourire fier, Bucky s'éloigna pour aller traiter les demandes des nouveaux arrivants.

C'est au moment de donner les clefs des chambres qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une des cases était vide. La chambre n'était pas occupée. Il le savait, c'était la sienne. Sans réfléchir, il posa les clefs des futurs clients sur le comptoir et se détourna pour grimper les marches.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il ralentit l'allure et se posta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait provenir de l'intérieur. Rien. Il poussa alors le battant.

Steve Rogers était debout au milieu de sa chambre. Les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête baissée. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir en kevlar et d'une veste en cuir bordeaux. Bucky nota qu'il avait ôté ses chaussures.

Il semblait en proie à de profondes réflexions. Suite au bruit qu'avait fait la poignée, il releva la tête et tomba directement dans les yeux bleus du brun.

Le regard de Steve était empli de détermination, de résolution, et aussi de quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la peur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit quelques secondes puis se referma.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? S'excuser de l'avoir laissé en plan deux mois plus tôt ?

Bucky sentit progressivement la colère prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, il franchit les trois mètres les séparant et lui colla son poing métallique dans le visage.

Le soldat de l'hiver avait eu le temps de voir la surprise zébrer le visage du blond alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux sous la force du coup.

Le brun projeta une nouvelle fois son bras métallique en avant, mais cette fois-ci, il fut bloqué par la main de Steve qui, doucement, releva la tête pour encrer son regard dans celui de l'autre. Un petit filet de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche. Il éloigna le poing métallique et se redressa avec souplesse.

\- « Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi Bucky... pas aujourd'hui. » Grogna-t-il.

Son intervention ne changea pas grand-chose. Le brun était hors de lui. Il lui en avait tellement voulu...

Des larmes de rage perlaient aux coins de ses yeux quand Steve bloqua une seconde fois son poing. Le blond ne vit cependant pas le coup de pied arriver dans ses côtes. Il retomba au sol, le souffle coupé.

\- « Tu es si prévisible quand tu te bats. » Grinça le brun, la mâchoire serrée.

\- « Tu me connais mieux que personne. » Murmura le blond, alors qu'il crachait du sang sur la moquette.

\- « Je ne crois pas, non ! » Hurla Bucky. « Je pensais te connaître, mais après le coup que tu m'as fait la dernière fois, j'en suis plus si sûr ! Bordel, Steve, tu m'as assommé et laissé dans ces putains de douches, on aurait pu me trouver et me tuer ! »

\- « Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas attendu que tu repartes... » Les mots avaient à peine été chuchotés. Le brun se demanda même si ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je m'en veux, Bucky, pour la dernière fois. S'il-te-plaît, crois-moi... »

\- « Non, ce n'est pas si simple... Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et tout foutre en l'air ! Je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu n'étais qu'un enfoiré ! » Le soldat se frotta rageusement les yeux. Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer, pas maintenant.

Il releva les poings devant son visage, signe que la discussion était close. Il chargea le blond.

Le coup arriva vite mais l'ancien symbole américain l'avait anticipé. Il baissa la tête alors que le bras métallique rasait son crâne. Puis il para le coup avant d'en envoyer un dans le nez du brun qui, sonné, recula de deux pas.

Bucky était hors de lui. Ses épaules tressautaient, suivant le rythme de sa respiration erratique. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa lèvre supérieure. Du revers de la main, il l'essuya.

Empreint d'une sourde colère dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer, Bucky retourna à la charge. La véritable lutte s'engagea alors.

Cette fois, aucun des deux ne retenait les coups. Steve frappa plusieurs fois sur le torse de Bucky qui encaissa en serrant les dents.

Le blond avait une excellente défense. Ses poings étaient levés et il se protégeait le visage avec ses avant-bras entre chaque assaut.

Les coups de pied de Bucky étaient méchamment puissants, mais il ne pouvait pas les utiliser ici, de peur que le Captain n'arrive à lui bloquer les cuisses. En effet, si le blond arrivait, malgré la vitesse, à l'intercepter dans cette position, alors il pourrait lui faire n'importe quelle prise de soumission. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre face à son ami.

Après plusieurs enchaînements et parades pour bloquer le Captain, Bucky réussit à l'enfermer contre son torse à l'aide d'une clef de bras. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de Steve.

Le blond fléchit les genoux et, d'un léger mouvement de bassin, fit rouler Bucky par au-dessus de lui. Le brun s'écrasa contre le sol, le dos prenant un sacré coup.

Steve en profita pour l'attraper par le cou et le soulever au-dessus du sol. Bien déterminé à avoir le dessus dans ce combat, il n'hésita pas à serrer un petit peu pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Il le plaqua contre le mur. Le dos de Bucky craqua alors que le mur se fissurait.

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps pour reprendre ses esprits et bloqua les bras du brun au-dessus de sa tête.

Bucky se débattit avec force, envoyant coups de pied de poing. Ses barrières tombèrent peu à peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était vain. Steve était plus fort que lui.

Chaque coup qu'il portait à son ami lui revenait en pleine face comme un boomerang, et son cœur commençait de moins en moins à supporter cette douleur.

Un sanglot éclata dans sa gorge alors qu'il baissait la tête pour se cacher derrière ses mèches brunes.

\- « Bucky, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi... S'il-te-plaît... »

Steve était très surpris, alarmé même. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part du brun. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était, lui aussi, en détresse émotionnelle. Toute la colère et la tension musculaire qu'il avait accumulées durant le combat disparurent aussitôt. Son meilleur ami pleurait à cause de lui.

Le brun garda obstinément le visage baissé. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait bien trop honte, à cet instant.

\- « Bucky... »

Steve attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index et le força à le regarder. Le soldat releva la tête d'un coup sec mais la tourna immédiatement sur le côté. Steve ne pouvait le voir que de profil. Les yeux du brun étaient grands ouverts, dirigés sur un point invisible du mur à côté. Bucky ne voulait surtout pas initier un contact visuel.

Quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit alors.

Bucky écarquilla les yeux. C'était doux, mouillé, chaud, très agréable... Les cheveux de Steve lui chatouillaient la nuque puisqu'il en avait profité pour déposer un léger baiser sur la partie dégagée du cou du soldat de l'hiver.

\- « Je suis si désolé... Tu n'as pas idée. Je..., j'étais perdu Buck'. Perdu dans mes sentiments et ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais maintenant c'est très clair. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. »

Un second baiser fut déposé dans le cou du brun. Aussi léger qu'une plume. Puis un autre, un peu plus marqué, celui-là.

Bucky sentit un frisson le parcourir des jambes jusqu'à la tête. Mon dieu, comment Steve pouvait-il provoquer autant de colère pour ensuite la faire disparaître aussi vite ? Rapidement, l'énervement et le chagrin du brun s'évanouirent pour laisser place à une boule chaude qui envahissait peu à peu le bas de ses reins.

Il avait l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. Le baiser dévia sur son menton et, enfin, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les prunelles du blond. Lui aussi pleurait. C'était peut-être pour ça que les baisers étaient mouillés...

\- « Tu me rends fou, Bucky » Souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque. Le blond vint nicher sa tête contre celle du brun et lui embrassa la base des cheveux juste derrière l'oreille pour ensuite redescendre vers le cou et le menton.

Les sensations étaient incroyables pour Bucky. Il n'osait pas dire un mot, de peur que tout s'arrête, comme l'autre fois. Puis, un léger coup de langue appliqué sur sa peau provoqua chez lui un soupir de bien-être. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser plus d'accès à son ami qui s'appliqua à lécher, sucer, embrasser la peau frissonnante sous lui.

Steve le dépassait d'une tête grâce au sérum. Bucky se fit la réflexion que c'était réellement excitant d'être dominé ainsi. Il voulait que le blond continue, qu'il aille plus loin. Une bosse se forma au niveau de son jeans. Son problème devenait plus sérieux à mesure que le blond continuait ses attouchements.

Steve dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il recula légèrement, de sorte à avoir une vision sur l'entrejambe de son ami.

Les yeux brillants à cause des larmes qu'il avait précédemment versées, un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres alors qu'il levait un sourcil coquin.

\- « Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide. » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bucky pour faire voler en éclat ses dernières réserves. Avec force, il poussa Steve sur le lit et s'installa directement sur lui à califourchon. Le matelas rebondit quelques instants sous le poids des deux hommes.

Bucky avait les cuisses de part et d'autre du bassin du blond. Son regard était totalement insondable à cet instant. Il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Steve pouvait sentir les mèches brunes le frôler.

Bucky ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration était haletante et la bosse dans son jeans ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Il était excité comme pas possible, mais là, au-dessus de son ami, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il avait fait preuve de témérité en le poussant sur le lit, mais maintenant, il se sentait un peu perdu dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. Il avait un manque cruel d'expérience en matière de sexe entre hommes.

\- « Tu m'excites... Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. » Commença sensuellement Bucky. « Mais ... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

\- « Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? Je pense que c'est ça, la vraie question... » Répondit Steve d'un ton rauque.

Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait, touchant chaque fois celui de Bucky au passage. Le contact était si grisant...

Il s'était fait à l'idée durant ses deux mois de cavale. Bucky l'attirait autrement que comme un ami. Ses rêves érotiques le concernaient toujours. Au début, il avait pris peur. Trop peur, même. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était énervé lorsque T'Challa prononçait son nom. Il avait décidé de se jeter corps et âme dans une lutte contre la criminalité qui le dépassait totalement, essayant d'oublier. Et puis il avait appris par Wanda que Bucky était sur ses traces en Sokovie.

Au début, il avait uniquement prévu de le retrouver pour lui demander de rentrer au Wakanda, d'arrêter de courir après le passé, mais ensuite, les événements avaient... dérapés. Il avait senti le désir monter en lui, l'excitation de l'allonger dans les douches et de le prendre sur ce sol. Mais il s'était fait peur. Son esprit bien trop étroit lui avait rappelé que l'homosexualité était un pêché.

\- « Jusqu'au bout. Je veux te sentir en moi... » La réponse avait été soufflée, à peine audible.

Steve prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient douloureusement. Il avait été à deux doigts de jouir juste avec ce simple murmure. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il serait en lui... Bucky n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il pouvait être sexy et désirable.

\- « Alors je vais me faire un plaisir d'exaucer tes souhaits. »

D'un coup de hanche, le blond inversa les positions. Bucky se retrouva bloqué sous le corps du blond. Steve bougea lentement contre lui, embrassant avec ardeur la peau du cou offerte sous lui. Il mordilla le lobe de l'une des oreilles de l'autre homme, qui étouffa un gémissement.

\- « Ne fais pas ça. » Gronda le blond.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je veux t'entendre. Je te ferai hurler. » Entre chaque inspiration, Steve mordillait la peau sensible sous sa bouche. Léchant chaque parcelle avec dévotion.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. A cet instant, il se sentait tellement dépendant. Dépendant des caresses et des gestes de Steve.

Avec agilité, le blond dégrafa la fermeture du jeans du brun et passa une main dans le boxer sans attendre.

Il soupesa le sexe lourd entre ses doigts alors qu'il passait le pouce sur le gland déjà suintant.

\- « Déjà ? Il t'en faut peu, mon ange. »

La main sur le pénis s'activa, faisant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

A chaque retour, Steve sentait ses doigts se perdre dans les boucles brunes, accrochant légèrement la pulpe de sa peau.

Il sentit son propre sexe tressauter dans son pantalon lorsqu'un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

\- « Oui, c'est bon... Encore... »

Steve réitéra le geste, accélérant un peu la cadence.

\- « Ne viens pas tout de suite ! J'ai encore plein de choses à te faire. »

Les mouvements devinrent vite frénétiques. Les va-et-vient variaient avec rythme. Le blond appuyait un peu plus fort sur le gland, passant son pouce sur la peau sensible alors qu'il serrait puis desserrait la base de la verge. Le gland rougi du brun disparaissait en rythme avec les caresses du blond.

Bucky dodelinait de la tête. C'était foutrement bon. Où Steve avait-il appris à faire ça ?

D'un geste sec, le jeans du brun fut retiré puis une langue avide passa sur toute la longueur de son sexe alors que son ami s'agenouillait entre ses jambes.

Lorsque Steve décida de le prendre en bouche, il l'avala totalement, faisant fi de l'imposante longueur du membre.

Lorsque Bucky sentit son sexe taper contre la gorge du blond, c'en fut trop pour lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, lâchant un puissant râle de bien-être.

Steve continua durant de longues minutes ses assauts, ralentissant lorsqu'il sentait le brun proche de l'orgasme. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir au maximum.

Après quelques va-et-vient plus appuyés, le brun se déversa dans sa bouche en lâchant un grognement guttural.

Le son sonna divinement bien à l'oreille de Steve, qui avala goulûment le sperme qui emplissait sa bouche.

Très vite, il remonta vers les lèvres de Bucky et l'embrassa langoureusement, mêlant sa salive à son propre sperme. Le brun s'échauffa à nouveau suite au baiser et, d'une main timide, empoigna la bosse déformant le pantalon de son ami.

\- « Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça, maintenant. » Souffla-t-il doucement, les sensations de l'orgasme encore bien présentes dans son esprit.

\- « Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. » Répondit Steve alors que sa main, jusque là posée sur la joue de son ami, descendait jusqu'à son torse pour ensuite venir effleurer ses côtes et finir sur ses fesses fermes.

Il prit quelques secondes pour les pétrir entre ses doigts, observant les réactions de Bucky.

Le brun avait pris une jolie teinte rose, voyant très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

\- « Ne réfléchis pas, je suis prêt, vas-y. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais mis un doigt dans mon cul. »

Steve haussa un sourcil curieux mais ne posa pas de question. Il lisait la gêne sur le visage de son ami et ne voulait pas en rajouter pour le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore. Pourtant, il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour commenter.

\- « Tu me manquais et... J'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup... » Lâcha Bucky en détournant les yeux, embarrassé.

Pour seule réponse, Bucky entendit un léger bruit de succion, puis il sentit la froideur de l'air contre ses fesses. Très vite, un doigt humide caressa le tour de son anus, dessinant avec dévotion l'anneau de chair.

Le brun tourna la tête et plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans deux prunelles teintées de désir. Steve n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Ses lèvres rougies par les baisers, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses pommettes teintées de rose, c'était clairement un appel à la luxure.

Un doigt s'inséra doucement en lui. La lenteur était une véritable torture : une phalange après l'autre.

Steve le sondait, comme s'il était à la recherche de la moindre douleur, du moindre avertissement.

Puis, après quelques secondes sans bouger, un léger mouvement s'initia. L'index, déjà bien en place dans cet antre chaud, fut rapidement rejoint par le majeur.

Le visage de Bucky se crispa un instant sous l'intrusion, qui lui était inconfortable. Le blond dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il changea d'angle et cracha sur l'anus du brun afin de lubrifier un peu plus l'entrée devenue sèche suite au frottement.

Lorsque les premiers bruits de plaisir franchirent la barrière des lèvres de Bucky, Steve ajouta son annulaire.

L'anus du brun se contracta violemment alors qu'une décharge désagréable lui secouait le corps. Les dents serrées, il demanda si cela valait bien la peine de l'écarter autant.

\- « Il faut bien, mon ange. Mon pénis ne passera pas, sinon. » Avant d'ajouter : « Le sérum... »

Bucky roula des yeux alors que les mouvements s'initiaient à nouveau en lui.

Après quelques minutes, un point plus sensible qu'un autre lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Elle était là. Steve s'affaira à frapper un peu plus vite et plus fort cette petite glande.

Bucky se sentait partir dans les limbes du plaisir. Putain, c'était foutrement bon. Non, mieux que ça, encore !

L'orgasme approchait de plus en plus. A ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- « Prends-moi ! Steve, bordel, prends-moi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond, qui déchira les pans de son pantalon. Rapidement, il plaça un coussin sous les hanches du brun et se positionna face à son orifice.

\- « Dis-moi si je dois m'arrêter. »

\- « Vas-y, dépêche-toi, putain ! » Supplia Bucky, les yeux larmoyants du plaisir qui parcourait encore tout son corps. « Je veux que ce soit ton sexe qui me fasse jouir. »

Steve attrapa son pénis suintant et poussa fort en lui. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Il avait tenté de freiner, mais la moiteur et la chaleur de l'antre du brun l'avaient totalement happé.

Les sensations étaient incroyables, divines... Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le soldat n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pareille sensation.

Les mouvements se firent brefs et rapides alors que chaque coup venait frapper contre la prostate du brun.

Bucky n'était plus que gémissements. Il avait l'impression de s'évanouir après chaque coup de butoir.

\- « Oh oui, OUI ! Plus fort, Steve, encore ! »

Le blond attrapa les hanches du brun pour raffermir sa prise et accéléra la cadence.

Le rythme devint vite insoutenable. Bucky éjacula sur son ventre en de puissants jets de sperme. Le plaisir le terrassa, et c'est dans un état second qu'il sentit les mains de Steve se crisper sur son bassin pour pousser une dernière fois en lui. L'orgasme le faucha également. Puissant, à couper le souffle.

Steve s'effondra sur le torse du soldat de l'hiver.

\- « Je t'aime, Bucky. »

\- « Moi aussi, Steve, je t'aime. »

Ça avait été incroyable pour les deux hommes. Ils essayaient de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Aucun des deux ne brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

Lorsqu'enfin Steve se retira de Bucky, il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était assoupi, sans doute terrassé par la puissance du moment.

Steve esquissa un sourire. Les traits de Bucky étaient si détendus... Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, avec cette expression de bien-être et d'abandon total.

Après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, il remonta la couverture sur eux. Très vite, le sommeil vint également le cueillir.

* * *

Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient amants.

Les débuts avaient été compliqués. Ils ne savaient pas comment se positionner par rapport à l'autre. Les gestes avaient été maladroits. Puis, au fur et à mesure, chacun avait fini par trouver ses marques.

Ils étaient restés quelques jours au _Paradise,_ sous le regard bienveillant d'Héléna, puis ils étaient partis un beau matin, sans laisser de trace.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué pour ces deux super-soldats de retrouver les anciens Avengers, ceux qui avaient été contre les Accords de Sokovie, à l'époque. Ce ne fut pas non plus très compliqué de remettre sur pied le groupe de super-héros.

L'ancienne équipe de Captain America n'attendait que ça : un peu d'action. T'Challa les avait également rejoints, déléguant ses activités royales à son secrétaire d'état pendant une durée indéterminée.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient été surpris par le couple Steve-Bucky ? Non... pas vraiment, en fait. Steve Rogers avait mis tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage pour le retrouver, puis pour le sauver de Tony Stark... Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié derrière tout ça, et ils l'avaient tous compris.

Quant-à Tony Stark, et bien l'homme avait repris ses activités de marchand d'armes, et les nouveaux Avengers n'attendaient qu'un seul faux pas pour l'arrêter. Chose qui arriverait bien assez vite.

Le monde était devenu fou, mais une lueur d'espoir brillait désormais.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette histoire et que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture. En tout cas, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction et je souhaite savoir si je dois continuer d'écrire ou m'arrêter là donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, il m'intéresse grandement ! ;)

Un grand merci à ma Béta **EmmyDixon** pour sa formidable relecture/correction !


End file.
